Ravenfeather's Secret
by DirtbikingWulf
Summary: Ravenfeather would die protecting her Clan. But she's in love with a ShadowClan warrior, Hazefur. Then a new cat comes along, a handsome Rogue named Fox. Ravenfeather is charmed by him, his stories about far distant lands that no Clan cat would ever know about. She is torn between the two, one who would show her the world, or the other who was in a different Clan. Please read!
1. I'd rather not share with you

She crouched low, her belly fur brushing the short course grass. The she-cat climbed the rise, popping her head slightly above it.  
A rabbit was nibbling on the grass, outlined by the rising dawn light. There was a light breeze, drifting the rabbits scent towards her.  
A brown tom was approaching it steadily. He glanced at the she-cat and she nodded. She leaped out and put on a burst of speed. The tom waited in his hiding spot straight across from her. She gained on the rabbit steadily, her paws skimming the ground. It swerved taking a sharp turn. She hissed under her breath, but kept her pace. _Closer, closer. ._ She thought, her gaze locked on the rabbit. She leaped, her paws landing on the rabbits spine. The rabbit shrieked. She held it down, and clamped her jaws around it's neck.  
The she-cat picked it up, just as the tom was heading towards her. "Well, it looks like you didn't need me to catch it for you!" The tom smiled at her. Her eyes drifted away inadvertently. "Thanks Grasswhisker." She murmured through her prey.

"Hey, um, Ravenfeather. . Would you like to share a rabbit?" Grasswhisker asked her. She closed her eyes lightly, thinking of the handsome ginger tabby. "Would you?" He asked her, jerking her out of her thoughts. His bright green eyes were shining. She looked down at his paws and saw the rabbit she had caught earlier. "Oh, uh, sure." She agreed reluctantly. She sat down with him, taking the first few bites. He took some bites out of it and passed it over. Ravenfeather took some large bites out of it. "I'm full now, but thanks for sharing Grasswhisker."

Ravenfeather crept up to the border. Her yellow gaze searched it. A muscular ginger tom emerged from the bushes. A smile crept across her face. "Hi Hazefur." She purred. A purr rumbled from Hazefur's throat. "Hello Ravenfeather." He said. She walked up to him and nuzzled his neck.

**Ok this is kind of a one-time thing! I was bored so I made this up. Should I continue? And Ideas are welcome! I need some ideas about how she will meet and find Fox. :D Anyways thank you very much for reading! ~Blazeheart~**

He looked down at her, his amber eyes shining. "I've missed you so much." He licked her cheek. "Come with me." He murmured and walked beside the Thunderpath. Ravenfeather followed her mate, their pelts brushing. The two cats made it out of the territory's and he led her to a hole. It was almost the size of a full-grown apprentice.  
"In here." He squeezed his thick body into it. Ravenfeather looked at it with a disgusted expression on her face. "In _there_?" She asked, her yellow eyes wide. "Well, yes! Didn't WindClan ancestors dig tunnels under the moors?" His voice was muffled. "And how did you come across this information?" Ravenfeather ducked into the hole, walking cautiously down. "Well, my mate is from WindClan so I should think I must know a few things about her Clan." He said jokingly. Ravenfeather just snorted in amusement.  
The tunnel got bigger and Ravenfeather emerged into a cave, with a small pond. Hazefur was sitting beside it. "We can meet here without any cat knowing!" He turned around and leaped to his paws, nuzzling her.  
Ravenfeather smiled lightly, twining her tail with his. "It's great." She murmured.


	2. And how did you come across that?

She crouched low, her belly fur brushing the short course grass. The she-cat climbed the rise, popping her head slightly above it.  
A rabbit was nibbling on the grass, outlined by the rising dawn light. There was a light breeze, drifting the rabbits scent towards her.  
A brown tom was approaching it steadily. He glanced at the she-cat and she nodded. She leaped out and put on a burst of speed. The tom waited in his hiding spot straight across from her. She gained on the rabbit steadily, her paws skimming the ground. It swerved taking a sharp turn. She hissed under her breath, but kept her pace. _Closer, closer. ._ She thought, her gaze locked on the rabbit. She leaped, her paws landing on the rabbits spine. The rabbit shrieked. She held it down, and clamped her jaws around it's neck.  
The she-cat picked it up, just as the tom was heading towards her. "Well, it looks like you didn't need me to catch it for you!" The tom smiled at her. Her eyes drifted away inadvertently. "Thanks Grasswhisker." She murmured through her prey.

"Hey, um, Ravenfeather. . Would you like to share a rabbit?" Grasswhisker asked her. She closed her eyes lightly, thinking of the handsome ginger tabby. "Would you?" He asked her, jerking her out of her thoughts. His bright green eyes were shining. She looked down at his paws and saw the rabbit she had caught earlier. "Oh, uh, sure." She agreed reluctantly. She sat down with him, taking the first few bites. He took some bites out of it and passed it over. Ravenfeather took some large bites out of it. "I'm full now, but thanks for sharing Grasswhisker."

Ravenfeather crept up to the border. Her yellow gaze searched it. A muscular ginger tom emerged from the bushes. A smile crept across her face. "Hi Hazefur." She purred. A purr rumbled from Hazefur's throat. "Hello Ravenfeather." He said. She walked up to him and nuzzled his neck.

**Ok this is kind of a one-time thing! I was bored so I made this up. Should I continue? And Ideas are welcome! I need some ideas about how she will meet and find Fox. :D Anyways thank you very much for reading! ~Blazeheart~**

He looked down at her, his amber eyes shining. "I've missed you so much." He licked her cheek. "Come with me." He murmured and walked beside the Thunderpath. Ravenfeather followed her mate, their pelts brushing. The two cats made it out of the territory's and he led her to a hole. It was almost the size of a full-grown apprentice.  
"In here." He squeezed his thick body into it. Ravenfeather looked at it with a disgusted expression on her face. "In _there_?" She asked, her yellow eyes wide. "Well, yes! Didn't WindClan ancestors dig tunnels under the moors?" His voice was muffled. "And how did you come across this information?" Ravenfeather ducked into the hole, walking cautiously down. "Well, my mate is from WindClan so I should think I must know a few things about her Clan." He said jokingly. Ravenfeather just snorted in amusement.  
The tunnel got bigger and Ravenfeather emerged into a cave, with a small pond. Hazefur was sitting beside it. "We can meet here without any cat knowing!" He turned around and leaped to his paws, nuzzling her.  
Ravenfeather smiled lightly, twining her tail with his. "It's great." She murmured.


End file.
